


Not Perfect

by BecauseFandomsAreBetter



Series: Random Sherlock Writings [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseFandomsAreBetter/pseuds/BecauseFandomsAreBetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have a curious relationship, as some would say. And it's certainly not perfect. But it's theirs, wholly and entirely theirs. And they wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this site! Just some Drabble that was floating around in my mind. Hope you like it. :)

It wasn't normal.

Even before Sherlock jumped John knew this, because the kind of love that was dead bodies in the flat, eyes in the freezer, and skulls on the mantelpiece was most definitely not normal.

It wasn't affectionate. (At least in public)

But John expected that. Sherlock wasn't the affectionate kind, and John knew this so well that he'd never even dreamed about revealing his feelings to Sherlock until the blessed mad git had practically flung himself at John. After that they'd hardly needed the words. They just fell into a pattern.

Except for their new relationship, everything stayed the same. They went out and solved cases, and stopped at Angelo's for dinner, and John bought the groceries. Sherlock despised public affection, unless it was to show his possessiveness of John. (Which John didn't mind. At all.)

So sometimes it bothered him, but most times it didn't.

It was not (by any stretch) perfect.

After the fall, John was angry. So, so angry. He'd screamed bloody murder at Sherlock, and stormed away in a fit of rage. But he was also relieved. So bloody relieved it was the only thing keeping him from bashing Sherlock's face in. (Though he did get in a punch or three.) So he forgave him eventually, as he'd known he would from the first day he saw the damn man rise from the dead.

But there were nights when John couldn't believe he was alive, and well, and sleeping right besides him. Nights like that, when John just couldn't handle it, he got up and went for a long walk. Alone.  
  
He and Sherlock still clashed over most everything. Where had the new carton of milk gone, why must Sherlock burn things at four bloody am, and was he using John's favorite jumper as a bath mat?! But John didn't comment once on the skulls anymore, or the experiments Sherlock had noticed. One night he even saw John smile (sadly, he noted) at the skull and pat it before going to bed.

And when they went on cases, John was stand-offish at first, though at least Lestrade wasn't. Sherlock pretended not to notice when John wasn't next to him and handing him his tools. But they eventually fell back into that familiar pattern. Surgery, lunch, cases, running, Sherlock & John. They weren't perfect, because John still cared, and Sherlock still insulted tactlessly- but they didn't mind.

Because in a dysfunctional way, it was _them_. John and Sherlock, Sherlock and John. They had each other again, and that was miracle enough for everything else to seem unimportant in comparison.

So no, they weren't perfect. Sociopathic, loving, controversial, mad, absolutely bonkers, yes. But John & Sherlock were far from perfect. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

Body parts and all.


End file.
